Insurance companies generally offer benefits to policyholders whose properties are receiving monitoring services from a remote monitoring service provider based on the reduction in the risk such services provide. These benefits are typically defined in a policyholder's insurance policy, which are adjusted when there are changes to the benefits the policyholder receives. One such benefit is premium discounts, which can be as much as 20% of the non-discounted premium. However, recent underwriting reviews have determined that many policyholders who are receiving such benefits no longer receive remote monitoring services, contrary to the information they had initially provided to the insurance company. This is not surprising given that many policyholders cancel their remote monitoring services after they obtain an insurance policy yet fail to timely inform the insurance company of such a cancellation. However, policyholders without such remote monitoring services should not receive or continue to receive the benefits because the risks associated with their properties are, in fact, not reduced. Conversely, there are policyholders who have recently installed such a monitoring system and should, therefore, be given appropriate benefits.